onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith
The Wraith (Qui Shen) is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It makes its debut, and only appearance, in the first episode of the second season. History After the Curse In Storybrooke, the Dark Curse has been broken, and Belle has told Mr. Gold that she had been held in the asylum for 28 years by Regina. Gold is furious, but Belle makes him promise not to kill Regina, as proof that he is a changed man. He goes to the back room of his shop and takes a medallion from the cabinet. Mr. Gold uses it to summon the wraith to Storybrooke to take Regina's soul from her in retaliation. As the angry residents of Storybrooke are threatening Regina's safety, they lock her in a jail cell. David asks her why they didn't return to the Enchanted Forest, when the curse was broken. Regina responds that it no longer exists. Mary Margaret suggests they find Gold, and they depart leaving Regina alone. Gold appears telling her that he promised Belle he wouldn't kill her, but will instead give her a fate worse than death. He then forces Regina to hold the medallion. Back in town, Mr. Gold uses the power of his dagger to summon the Wraith. As he does so, the mark from the medallion burns on Regina's palm. The Wraith attacks Regina in her cell. As it begins to suck out her soul, David appears and hits it with a chair. After he is unsuccessful in subduing the creature, Mary Margaret uses a makeshift flamethrower to scare the creature off. Regina informs the trio that the Wraith cannot be killed, and will stalk her until it claims her. Although the wraith nearly takes Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Emma rescue her from the wraith. In an attempt to get rid of the wraith and save Regina for Henry, the four of them lure the wraith to the town hall, where they attempt to use Jefferson's hat to send the wraith away. They succeed, but Emma and Mary Margaret are pulled into the portal, with the wraith, to the Enchanted Forest. The wraith appears in Aurora's Palace seconds after Mulan and Prince Phillip find Aurora. The wraith wears a golden medallion around its neck that is grabbed by Prince Phillip, which marks him for death by the wraith sucking out his soul. The medallion is later given to Aurora by Mulan. Aurora is captured by Cora who wants the magic compass and Emma and Mary Margaret's plans. She tells Aurora that even though the wraith took Prince Phillip's soul, it was not destroyed, but merely sent to another realm. If Aurora will help her, Cora will try to return it to his body. Aurora, however, does not trust Cora and will not betray her friends. Aurora gives this information to Mulan and the two agree to find a way to retrieve Phillip's soul. Trivia *The Wraith cannot be killed because, according to Regina, it's already dead. *Wraiths are common in folklore and fairytales and are often seen in other stories, although often not by the same name. Appearances fr:Spectre de:Qui Shen Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season Two Characters